


Claimed

by neganscorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganscorner/pseuds/neganscorner
Summary: You are an omega and your alpha died eight months ago, you told yourself you’d never move on from that loss and you were right, until an alpha named John Winchester shows up to the bar you drink at.





	Claimed

Sitting at the bar with a drink between your hands, your eyes were trained on the TV that was mounted on a stack of beer boxes.

_“There has been strange activity happening in Southern Wyoming, for the last twenty-four hours there have been sightings of strange dark dust clouds forming in one of the cemeteries. We’re here and hoping that we catch some of these unusual clouds on camera for everyone at home.”_

Lifting the glass to your lips, you sipped at the whiskey and felt a pang of tension settle in your stomach at the news coverage. If only they knew that those dust clouds were a sign that something demonic was on the horizon, and not just some weather phenomenon. It wasn’t any of your business, you promised yourself to stay away from it all, your hunting days were over and it was going to stay that way. You couldn’t mentally go back to that dark place, not after the death of your alpha.

“I’ll have another one.” You tipped your glass up towards the bartender who nodded and began fixing you another drink. This was your third and last before you headed back to the dingy motel room you’d rented out for the week.

“It’s on me.” A deep voice called out from behind you, the sound of heavy footsteps following it as a man shifted himself next to you. “Get me a beer along with it.”

Rolling your eyes inwardly, you reluctantly looked at the stranger who clearly thought he had a chance to score tonight. The first thing you saw was the faded brown leather jacket, and then your eyes travelled up towards his face. Salt and pepper facial hair coated his strong jaw, his skin was tanned and his eyes hazel and hard beneath dark brows as he stared back at you.

Something inside you was instantly drawn to him, and it was a feeling that threw you off entirely. Usually, you wouldn’t hesitate to look a man in the eye and tell him he had no chance, but this was different. Breathing in his scent, your mouth watered at the flavours that clung to the back of your throat.

Leather, gun smoke, whiskey and natural musk that made the hairs on your arms stand on end.

 ** _Alpha_**.

The moment it clicked, you blinked away from him and grabbed the drink from the bartender, wasting little time in swallowing the liquid down.

“Careful.” The alpha told you in a raspy tone, reaching his thumb out to sweep up a drop that spilled from the corner of your lips. “Don’t want you to choke.”

An electric shiver rolled up the length of your spine at his touch reminding you of what you were, and it made you tense up.

“I’m good.” You murmured, pulling your lower lip between your teeth before meeting his gaze again. “What do you want?”

A smirk curved at his mouth and he nodded a thanks to the bartender as he handed him a beer, but his eyes never left yours when he took his first mouthful and swallowed.

“Oh, I think you know what I want.” He mumbled. “I thought my nose was trickin’ me when I walked in here, but I know omega scent when I catch a whiff of it.”

“I’m claimed.” You told him.

His smirk spread into a grin and he let out a deep chuckle that made your cheeks burn.

“Do I look stupid to you?” He asked and leaned in closer, his scent making you dizzy as he crowded into your space. “You’re fresh as a damn daisy, there ain’t no alpha scent in you.” Reaching a hand out to slide the hair from the side of your neck, he took a good look at your smooth neck and hummed. “No bite either, so pretty. What’s your name?”

A familiar heat began to stir in your lower belly as he payed you close attention, inspecting you like you were his new favourite plaything. It had been eight months since you’d been in such close contact with an alpha as mature as he was, and it was affecting you more than you thought possible.

“Maya.” You told him, and he smiled.

“ _Maya_.” He repeated, the sound of your own name on his tongue making heat flood between your thighs. Pressing your legs together tightly, you hoped he wouldn’t smell it. “I’m John. Tell me somethin’, when was your last heat?”

Your eyes widened at the personal question and your jaw hung open for a second as you stared back at him.

“That’s…” You wanted to tell him that he was a bold bastard and storm out of the bar before things got too heated, but it occurred to you that you couldn’t remember when your last heat was. It had to be before Henry died, more than eight months ago. You hadn’t even realised how long it had been. “None of your business. I have to go, goodnight John.”

Standing up from the stool, you couldn’t get past the older alpha without brushing against him and your heart leaped as you made your way to the exit. Pushing your way out into the parking lot, you folded your arms around your waist and eyed your car, trying your best to ignore the deep ache that grew inside you.

Reaching into the pocket of your jeans, you pulled free your keys that jangled in your hold when you felt as if someone was watching you. Turning on your heel, your brows pulled together in desperation as John stood back by the bar, keeping his distance. From this angle, you got a good look at him.

He was tall, taller than most men and his shoulders were broad. He was fucking gorgeous, which didn’t help the growing need to be claimed again.

“Come here.” He called out to you, the deep growl of his voice making your knees weak. “I got what you need right here, girl. You know it, that’s why you ain’t got in that car yet.”

You blinked at him and then looked at your reflection in the window, the conflict in your features as clear as day. Sighing, you tucked the keys back into your jeans and hesitantly made your way towards him again.

There was an air of danger about him, his intimidating size enough to make you want to run. But you didn’t. You couldn’t.

“I  _was_  claimed.” You said, getting closer to the alpha as he leaned back against the side of the bar. “My alpha died, I’m rusty when it comes to…”

“Being knotted?” He asked you, his eyes getting darker in the moonlight. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do a damn thing except be willing. I can take real good care of you and your little situation.”

You halted your steps, feeling overwhelmed by him and the instincts that coursed through your veins.

“My situation?” You asked.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he took long strides towards you and stepped into your personal space. Towering over you, he reached both big hands out to grasp your hips and tug you forward into him. Stumbling over your own feet, you gasped and placed your palms out against his chest to steady yourself.

“You’re in heat.” He husked and leaned in to press a kiss against the curve of your neck. His lips and beard tickled your skin, and your eyes fluttered closed as he nipped at you with his teeth. “My scent must’ve triggered it inside you, your body knows what it wants.” Kissing a trail down along your collarbone, he dragged his tongue against it and smirked when you huffed out a breathy moan.

“You’re too much, I can’t think straight.” You whispered, feeling your head throb as he snaked his arms around you and pulled you flush against him, the feel of his fingers trailing down your back turning your legs to jelly.

“Mm, poor girl.” He teased, pressing a firm kiss against your forehead before reluctantly pulling himself away from you just enough to take your hand. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a little more quiet.”

You gazed up at the bold alpha, your eyes hooded with the kind of lust you thought you’d lost forever as he led you through the parking lot. Walking straight past your car, he took you towards the sleek black truck that was as big and bold as he was, a perfect fit.

His hand was pressed against the small of your back as he yanked the door open and let you climb up inside. Closing the door behind you, he rounded the hood and stepped up into the driver’s side.

Leaning back against the leather seat, you gazed at him with a sly smile as he started up the engine and drove off through the night.

The journey back to the motel he was staying at was longer than you thought it would be, and it gave you time to get a little more comfortable in his presence. Pheromones filled the tight space, the smell of his skin making you grind the seat in anticipation for what was to come. Glancing at his thighs, you wondered if he was packing an impressive cock, you’d be disappointed if it was anything less than what you imagined it to be. Your insides were already tightening around nothing, and he could sense the need within you as he slid a hand over your knee and squeezed.

“You ready for me, darlin’?” He husked, his thumb stroking circles into your jeans as he looked at you.

“I don’t know.” You smiled honestly, and he smirked as he returned his gaze back to the road.

“I can smell how aroused you are, that’s my answer right there.” He mumbled.

Pulling into the motel parking lot, John parked his truck outside the room he had rented and you moved to slide down and out of the vehicle. 

Unlocking the door, he let you inside and followed behind before slamming it closed again. The room was dim, the wallpaper yellowed and peeling off the walls. Glancing at the bed, you noticed the duffel bag on the sheets and saw the barrel of a gun peeking out.

Feeling the alpha come behind you, his mouth fell against your neck again and you let out a soft moan as he sucked and licked at the spot where your pulse beat beneath your skin.

“You’re a hunter.” You breathed, your lips parting when he thrust his hips against your ass and let you feel how hard he was. “You here for that gate in Wyoming?”

“Only thing I’m hunting is you.” He growled, kissing his way up to your ear as he shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor with a thud.

“You already have me.” You whispered, spinning around on your heel to look up at the older man, seeing the predatory glare in his eyes as he worked on the belt of his jeans.

“Not yet.” He corrected you and yanked the belt free, throwing it aside before slowly stalking you.

Backing away from him, you felt like a lamb ready for the slaughter and he was the lion preparing to devour you.

“You scared of me, omega?” He asked, humour dancing in his eyes as he took a step forward for every one you backed away from. Feeling the mattress hit the back of your knees, adrenaline flooded your chest and you flinched away from him before he had the chance to grab you. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Dragging your tongue over your bottom lip, your eyes were locked onto his as he played along, moving with you but never letting you to fully escape him.

“I know.” You breathed, nodding and taking a step back when you tripped over a pair of his boots in the centre of the room. He reached out and took hold of your waist before you toppled over and made an embarrassment of yourself.

“Gotcha.” John whispered so huskily that your heart skipped a beat. “No more teasing, sweetheart.” Holding you close, he reached a hand down between the both of you and unbuttoned your jeans.

Leaning into him, you slid your hands up the toned warmth of his tattooed arms, your fingers tracing the black cross on his bicep before moving them up and around his broad shoulders. Hugging yourself to the alpha, you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your lips under his jaw, breathing him in fully as you tasted his skin while he yanked your jeans down your thighs.

“ _Fuck_.” You sucked in a breath when he sank his long fingers into your ass cheeks, grabbing you possessively with a masculine grunt and lifting you up effortlessly.

“Wrap those pretty legs ‘round me, darlin’.” He instructed you and you did without question, your thighs hugged his waist and your ankles locked behind his ass as he wrapped an arm around your waist and led you back to the bed. “There we go, such a good little omega.”

You smiled sheepishly at his compliment, feeling embarrassed with how much you liked him calling you that.

“I want you to knot me.” You whispered seductively, your breaths shallow as he lowered you down on the mattress, the springs squeaking beneath the weight. “Please, alpha.”

He groaned at your words and kissed your mouth with a feverish hunger. Whining against him, you sank your fingers into the dark curls at the nape of his neck and let him claim your mouth with his tongue. His teeth clicked against yours and his beard scraped against your chin and cheeks, the flavour of his mouth filling you as you kissed him back. It was desperate and perfectly forceful and felt so completely natural that you arched your back against the sheets and revealed your throat to him, an act of submission as you spread your legs.

He snarled and tore his mouth from yours only to lick his tongue down your windpipe, his teeth nipping at your skin harder, preparing you for his bite when he would knot you.

“You’re gonna know what a real alpha dick feels like.” He bit out and pulled himself up and off the mattress, his eyes dark and hard as he stripped himself of his jeans and shirt. “Gonna make you come so fucking hard.” He seethed.

You lay there and watched him, so turned on by him that you could hardly stand it. His chest was toned and tanned, peppered with dark hair that trailed down his belly and below the band of his boxer shorts that were straining to contain the alpha cock that wanted to break free. You squeezed your thighs together and licked your lips as he tugged the flimsy white material down his thighs, finally revealing himself to you.

“Oh…” Your eyes widened at the impressive length and girth of him. His dick was thick, the head fat and swollen as he grabbed it in his fist and stroked it a couple of times, revealing a bead of thick white precum that leaked from the tip. There was no way around it, he was huge and nerves flickered within you.

“You like what you see, baby?” He smirked, arrogance falling across his features as he moved to climb up onto the bed again.

The mattress dipped and squealed again and you pushed yourself up the bed, preparing yourself for him to mount you, but you blinked when he snatched your ankles and dragged you farther down.

“John?” You gasped when he shoved your knees apart and leaned in to kiss your thigh. The sight of him between your legs made your insides flutter and you leaned up on your elbows to watch as his lips trailed up the silky skin of your legs until his nose was nuzzling the edge of your underwear. “Are you…?”

“Going to eat your pussy?” He asked you, lifting his hooded gaze to your face and grinning mischievously when he saw your eyes widen in surprise at his choice of words. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t taste that omega cunt before I claimed it with my knot. Shit, you smell so damn sweet.” Hooking his fingers into the white fabric of your panties, he tugged them down enough to where he could tear them off you with ease.

You felt as if your entire being was on fire, the flames in your womb begging to be doused with his tongue.

“Mm, look at that.” He whispered huskily when his eyes got a very first look at your bare pussy. “Such a pretty girl, so damn wet. I bet you’re tight as shit too.”

Moaning, you bucked your hips towards his face impatiently and he chuckled deeply before shoving you back down into place with a heavy hand on your belly.

“Easy, I’m gonna give you what you need.” He told you, licking his lips as he reached his free hand out to spread your soaked pussy and get a good look at what now belonged to him. Your scent was thick in the air and he breathed it in, his eyes finding yours one last time before he leaned in and licked his tongue from your clit down through your slit and into your hole.

You squealed and lifted your hand to your mouth, biting on your knuckles at the feel of his mouth between your legs.

“Oh, you are as sweet as you look.” He growled against your pussy, closing his eyes as he lapped at your juices, the sticky wet wounds filling the room. The tip of his nose nuzzled your wet clit, his beard scraping deliciously against your sensitive spots as he ate you out.

Reaching down to dig your fingers into his dark hair, your thighs trembled at the sensations that rolled through your entire body.

“Oh my god!” You huffed out, watching him shake his face against your folds as he curled his tongue inside you, making you cry out loudly which he rewarded you with by using his thumb to stroke circles into your clit. “I can’t, oh fuck!”

He smirked against you, sucking each one of your folds into his mouth and flicking his tongue over them to clean them of your juices. Growling, the alpha sat up and lifted your hips up off the bed, your legs dangling over his shoulders as he tongue fucked your slippery pussy from a new angle.

He was devouring you like a starved beast and you felt an orgasm flickering inside you at the filthy sight.

“I’m gonna come, oh John!” You cried and kept your gaze locked on his face as he slid his tongue up and down your slit over and over again until you were coated with his spit.

“You gonna come on my tongue, dirty girl?” He asked you, his beard slick as he suckled your clit between his lips and dragged his tongue over it slowly.

You gasped and cried and moaned as the sensations became too much for you to ignore. Feeling the coil in your belly snap, you let out a strangled scream when your orgasm ripped through you with an intensity that made you shake. John held you and kept suckling on you as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your body tensing up as white lightning flashed in your mind. You swore you’d gone to heaven for a few long seconds, and when you came back down from your high, you yelped and tried to kick away from him as he kept licking at your over sensitive clit.

“Stop!” You begged and he chuckled deeply, delivering one final kiss to your pussy before laying your hips back down on the bed. “Fuck, alpha – that was amazing.” You breathed, smiling at him through hooded eyes as he climbed up your body.

“Yeah, it was.” He agreed with a smile, resting his hands on either side of your head as he spread your legs wide with his knees. “Don’t get all sleepy on me now, girl. I still gotta open you up.”

Feeling his cock brush against your clit, your eyes widened when he took your wrists, pinning them above your head in one hand.

“What’s that look, honey?” He grinned and kissed your lips, letting you taste yourself as he rocked his hips forward, sliding his length through your slick slit. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, you want this big alpha dick filling you up?”

Furrowing your brows at his words, you nodded and whimpered when he reached his free hand down to position himself at your centre.

“Tell me, Maya. Let me hear it, tell me you fucking want it.” He growled and pressed into you just enough that you felt the thick head getting ready to sink inside. “Let me hear it.”

“I want it, oh god, I want it.” You begged, not recognising your own voice as you pleaded with him. “Fill me with your alpha dick, John. Please, please –  _fuck_ me!”

He snarled and snapped his hips forward, stretching you open with his girth as he sank inside you. The pressure was immense and pain flickered through you at his size, making you whimper and try to wriggle away from him, but his hold on your wrists was bruising. You were going nowhere.

“Ow” You whined, your breaths shallow and quick as he buried himself as far as he could go.

“There we go.” He grunted, his cock twitching as he settled inside you and let you get used to his size. “Oh, you are virgin tight. You sure you’ve been fucked before?” He teased and leaned in to kiss your lips again.

“Fuck, it hurts so good.” You arched your back and kissed him back, breathing into his mouth as his cock throbbed inside you. “Make me yours, alpha. Take me.”

John’s eyes darkened until they were almost jet black at your request and he did as you asked of him, pulling his slick cock from your tight little cunt before driving back inside harder. You cried out and spread your legs impossibly wider as he repeated the motion, pulling out and sinking back inside deeper.

“Shit.” He choked out, letting his grip on your wrists go so he could snake his hand around your throat and dominate you as he fucked into you. “I’m gonna fill you with cum, gonna sink my teeth in that pretty throat and make ya mine. You hear me?”

You nodded, biting your lip when he squeezed your neck, craving to feel his knot swelling inside you. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you clawed at his back and screamed out when his thrusts got harder and faster. He was fucking you vigorously, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass along with the bedsprings squealing echoing through the motel room.

If there were people next door, they’d hear everything and you didn’t care. Your entire life was wrapped up into this moment, your mind blank except for the very real desire to be filled.

“Harder!” You pleaded, sucking his earlobe between your lips and he gave you what you asked for.

Pulling out of you completely, John flipped you onto your belly and lifted you up onto your knees, raising your ass up into the air. Your thighs were coated in your own slick, and you whined at the loss of him before he sank back inside without hesitation.

“Ow, fuck yes.” You hissed when the head of his cock slammed against your cervix, the pain and pleasure rocketing through you together as he fucked you in his deeper angle.

“You think you’re ready for this knot?” He asked and reached forward to grab a fistful of your hair, yanking you back until you were arched in a way he liked. “Answer me, omega.” Smacking your ass with a heavy hand, he fucked you roughly and grunted when you moaned for him.

“Yeah, I wanna feel it.” You told him, feeling so dirty. “Please, alpha.”

He rolled his head back and let himself enjoy the feeling of your tight cunt sucking at his cock as he fucked you, the wet warmth of it making him clinch his jaw as the knot at the base of his dick began to swell.

It was time.

Hunching himself over your back, he forced you down flat and straddled your thighs from behind as his thrusts got as hard and deep as possible. It was rough and you it hurt and it felt amazing. He growled and grunted as his knot caught on the flesh of your hole, never fully sinking inside you until he ground himself down and forced it inside all the way with a wet pop.

You screamed out as ecstasy rippled through you, the feeling of being crammed completely full too much. You fell over the edge into another orgasm and John roared out as he came inside you in thick spurts, his knot swelling inside your cunt, keeping you locked to him as his cum filled you. Falling over you, the alpha snarled and sank his teeth into the side of your neck. His bite was hard and tore through your skin, your blood flowing into his mouth as he claimed you fully.

You panted against the sheets, unable to move as the alpha dominated you and you’d never felt safer. He was yours and you were his. Groaning when he nuzzled your neck, you grit your teeth when his knot deflated enough to allow him to slide out of you.

Falling onto his back, John gently tugged you against his chest and held you. The both of you regained your breath as you lay together, bonded for the very first time.

“You okay, baby?” He asked, tickling his fingers up and down your arm.

You smiled against his chest and nodded.

“Yeah.” You whispered. “Are you?” Looking up at his face, you eyed him and raised a brow when he snorted with a smirk.

“Not in the slightest, you’ve got me hooked like an addict.”

“Is that a bad thing?” You smiled, teasing him as he stroked his fingers down your spine.

“Hell no.” He murmured and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against your lips. “Get some sleep, we’ll talk about  _us_  tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this work, it's my first Alpha!John fic and it took me a little while to write it so feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
